


【人物】Tina Chen

by mooncat666



Series: DBH-Earth-52 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: 設定為After the Deviant Revolution-革命之後時間線重疊Tina Chen對Gavin的角度＊RK900/Gavin主線故事之前導短文＊前導短文結束





	【人物】Tina Chen

　　只要聽到今天要跟Det. Reed搭擋，Tina Chen就會變得有點焦躁。

　　剛進底特律警局9667分隊時，她就被早一些時刻進來的Person前輩，拖著偷偷告訴她小心Det. Reed。她認真的觀察Det. Reed到底是誰，第一眼看到並不會覺得他帥，卻意外是個耐看型的。

　　Tina Chen本來以為就是個會性搔擾女人的渣，對付這種人她多的是方法，給他教訓一點都不難。

　　可惜她錯得離譜。

　　在一次埋伏持槍毒販的行動中，當她確認嫌犯的動向後卻被發現，連忙準備依照程序利用無線電申請支援，回頭卻發現Det. Reed不見了。

　　Det. Reed不顧嫌犯正朝著他們開槍，迅速地往嫌犯衝去。

　　她幾乎可以說是嚇傻在原地，直到Det. Reed帶著傷把嫌犯銬住，拖回警車之後，她終於知道Person前輩指的是什麼了。

　　要小心Det. Reed！

　　她真心祈求跟Det. Reed搭擋的時候不要再發生任何突發案件了！


End file.
